What if?
by MidnightHourDance
Summary: Daniel Davis is the new girl in Beacon Hills. she never expect to be chased by a monster. When she meets Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles she quickly befriends them all. She get's into more trouble than ever. What did she expect hanging out with a bunch of werewolves? This story has most, if not all characters in it. (IsaacXOC) A lot of action, love, and hopefully suspense.(:
1. Meeting NewPeople?

Hey guys. This if my first fanfiction. I started it FOREVER ago but finally someone talked me into finishing it and posting it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
I don't own any of the characters. I just came up with the story posted below. (:  
ENJOY!

It was dark as she ran through the woods. She wasn't sure who, or even what it was. She was just on her normal nightly stroll when a guy started following her. When she turned to look at him all she saw was a grin full of sharp teeth and red eyes. She had turned into the woods and he had been following her since. She just wanted to lose this guy.

What did he want with her anyways? She was a sixteen year old girl. She was the shy, beaten, and bullied girl of Beacon Hills. She had no friends and was loner. She even lost her mother when she was five which drove her father to drink. Every night he beat her, calling it punishment, and that she needed to be taught right.

What could he possibly want with her?

She turned and tripped. Light brunette fell into her face as her breathing came out harsh and she looked around. She could feel blood trialing down her now cut open cheek.

She got up, not bothering to dust off the dead leaves the clung to her blue hoodie, or wipe the blood. She kept running the only sound was leaves crunching under her chucks and her own harsh breathing. She was at a large house. What was a house in the middle of the woods doing here anyways? She didn't care; maybe she could lose the guy. She walked open and slowly creaked open the door. It was dark and a broken down house. She remembered overhearing a kid at school talk about a horrible fire taking place here something like nine years ago. Apparently everyone except a boy and his uncle survived it.

She stepped inside and looked around, unsure if she should continue any further. So there she stood looking around the creepy place at almost midnight. Chills crept up her spine slowly. It was has though she could feel each one form and take place on her back. She also had this crazy feeling like someone was watching her. But when she looked, nothing was there.

Sighing she slumped against the door until she heard a guy's voice, "Daniel, hey Daniel! Come on, I just want to talk. You didn't have to run from me!"  
How did this guy know her name? Who was he? She backed up and her fears were suddenly real. She backed into a hard, firm chest and it was definitely a human guy. At least she hoped.

She turned and a teenage boy no older than herself looking back down at her with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to scream but terror took the sound before she could. Was this guy real? Did he have fangs and glowing red eyes too? She turned and went to back away but he put a hand on her shoulder and put his pointer finger up to his lips, shaking his head.

Was this boy…helping her? She felt like she had seen him before but she was new to Beacon Hills. She had only moved here with her father just about one week ago and school didn't start until Thursday. So she wasn't sure where she had seen him. But there was something familiar about his tall and lanky figure that seemed way too thin. But his dark blue eyes were soft and kind. And she knew she could trust him.

Another person came out of the dark. This guy looked much older and was definitely ripped muscle wise. But he had a hard look in his eyes like something terrible had happened to him…Her eyes widened. That was Derek Hale one of the only survivors of the house fire. Why was he here now? Did he know the guy outside?

She barely heard him and almost had to lean in to catch everything when he spoke. "Isaac, why is this girl here and what is Peter out there screaming about?"

The boy—Isaac talked just as low as if someone other than the three of them could hear. "I think he was going to turn her. Looks like she's been running all night. I'm sure he's out there looking for her right now," He then looked at her, "Is your name Daniel?" Daniel nodded not sure what else to do. Isaac looked back at Derek and nodded. "That's what he's doing."

Derek turned to her, his face softening after searching her frightened one. "Have you seen anything tonight, Daniel?"

What should tell him? _Oh yeah, I saw that guy outside with fangs and glowing red eyes. _She was not about to be considered a lunatic. But what if he knew something about it? What if she really saw what she did?

She looked down and very quietly whispered, "I'm not sure."

Isaac spoke up this time. "What is it you're not if you saw?"

she glanced up, "I'm going to sound crazy…But I'd bet my life that I saw that guys eyes glow red and when he grinned he had pointed teeth…fangs."

But instead of making fun of her and laughing Derek looked at Isaac, "Why would he show her before even asking?"

"Maybe he wasn't planning on asking…" Isaac muttered.

Ask what? Her mind screamed. She hated being left in the dark even if she was used to it. Who the hell were these people? And why didn't they think she was out of her mind for what she said? Was it true?

The door flew open and the guy looked almost….hurt? Daniel wondered about that but didn't ponder it much and instead backed right back into Isaac, again.

"Boys," He said in a saddened accusing voice, "I had this one."

"You had this one running through the woods at midnight terrified out of her mind. What the hell were you thinking, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "You lost Erica and Boyd I was helping you out." He then smiled apologetically at Daniel. "Sorry, darling." Daniel didn't say anything or move a muscle.

"Why would you show her?" Derek continued to snap questions angrily at him.

"Think of it as a warning. I was letting her know what to prepare for."

"Well it was stupid and the only thing it prepared her for was a long night of running."

"Please Derek, you and I both know I would have caught her quite quickly if she hadn't run in here and found you two."

Daniel wasn't sure what was going on, but she began to shake. Panic and terror were starting to take over. She had a decent mind to run but Isaac put a hand on her shoulder and bent down, whispering, "Don't worry. You're fine. Calm down." She wanted to listen to him, but couldn't seem to stop the shaking.

"Let me pick who want for my pack." Derek glared.

"You just pick all the self-deprived teenagers of Beacon Hills. Well here's another one."

"What makes you think I want her?"

Surprisingly Daniel felt a small pang of hurt and annoyance. This guy didn't even know her.

"Ah, well that Is Daniel Davis. She's a lonely, beaten, and bullied teenager… Much like Isaac."

Daniel looked down; how did he know that? No one knew she was beaten except her father and herself. How did this guy come across her, anyhow? What was he? Some kind of special agent for the FBI or something?

She absent-mindedly touched her abdomen where a large bruise was hidden under her clothes. It was only a day old and it still hurt.

Peter looked at her and motioned, "See? I bet if you loft her shirt a little you'll find a bruise."

Isaac looked down at her with an understanding look. How could he possibly understand her problem? Unless… She did recall Peter saying, "She's a lonely, beaten, and bullied teenager…Much like Isaac." Was it possible he was in the same situation?

"Is that true?" Derek asked.

She nodded and to prove it, lifted her hoodie and shirt up just enough to see the ugly mark. Isaac tensed behind her and she looked at him. He had an almost angry-pity look to his eyes.

"It doesn't matter…" She put her shirt down and continued quietly, "I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt anymore…"

Both Derek and Peter lifted their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Isaac was the one who broke the silence.

"Bullshit." Was all he said.

"Wouldn't you love to have power, power enough to keep that from happening?"

"I want it to stop…I don't want any power…" She shook her head.

"What if I told you I could keep that from happening?" Peter asked with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you think? Do you think she'll accept his claim? Was it any good? Thanks! Review, maybe? (:


	2. The Decision

Hey guys, even though no one reviewed I noticed a lot of people read it at least, so I'm going to go ahead and give out the next chapter. I know it's a little short and I'm sorry about that. I'm in Columbus, Ohio with family. But I'll try to update every day, maybe a couple of chapters a day f possible. (:  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after the run in with the three boys, Daniel walked up to her new school. Kids and teachers piled in and hung around outside. Beacon Hills looked peaceful enough, but then again she did just run into a couple of werewolves the other night.

She walked with her head down as she recalled their conversation.

"What if I told you I could keep that from happening?" Peter asked with a smile.

She looked at him funny. What did he mean? To keep her from being beaten?

"I can give you what you've only dreamed of. Enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. You would never be frightened again."

"Peter." Derek said in a threatening tone.

But Peter ignored him and continued. "With just a little bite, I can turn your whole world around. You couldn't get hurt. You'd heal almost immediately. Don't you hate hiding those bruises all the time? I can take all the pain and misery away." His eyes had begun to glow again. She looked away and closed her eyes. She wanted him to be quiet, to go away. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"Peter!" Derek snarled.

Peter immediately shut up, glancing away from her to Derek. Derek turned to Daniel. "You might as well know, we're werewolves; all three of us. Peter is offering you to become one as well."

Werewolves…? Like the mythical monsters of man that come out once every full moon? Maybe she watched too many movies.

"It's not what you're thinking." Isaac added quickly. He must have seen the doubt on her face. "It's not like the moves." Could they read minds too? She asked herself.

She shook her head. She needed to think. Could she really get away from the life she leads now? Could she start over as a new person? A new…creature?

"You don't have to," Peter continued, "It's your choice."

"If I say no…?"

Peter shrugged.

"Can I think?" She asked.

"Sure!" Peter said a little too loud to sound real. "I'll give you some time to think."

Isaac had led her back to her house after that and she had been thinking since. It was hard. For her anyways. She had learned that Isaac had been in her situation as well.

"I needed some time to think as well. But I wanted the power to keep my father from harming me…So I took it. And it's really a change…a good change." He had told her as they sat on a fallen tree in the woods.

To her surprise Isaac and she had become quite close within two days. In fact he was the closest thing she called to a friend. But she hoped to change that moving to Beacon Hills. She needed friends. People she could talk to and trust.

"Daniel, wait up!" She stopped and turned hearing the familiar voice call for her. Isaac's tall figure stopped just in front of her. "Hey, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon Hills high school." He grinned.

She laughed, "Thanks Isaac." He led her into the school and up to his locker.

"So…have you figured out your choice yet?" He opened up his locker and glanced at her.

She sighed and shook her head, "As amazing as it sounds, I don't know if I want to go through that…"

He nodded, "I understand. You don't have to, remember. And if you don't choose it, I'll find a way to keep him away from you."

She looked up at him. "My father?"

Again he nodded and closed his locker, "What's your first period?" She didn't answer. He told her he would still try to protect her…? Was he serious? No one had ever said anything even close to that…

"Daniel?" He waved a hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…sorry uh…Algebra 2." She answered after studying her little schedule sheet.

"Me too! Awesome; come on; I'll show you the way." Her grabbed her hand and lead to a classroom. She suddenly felt self-conscious. There were so many people. He sat down towards the back and motioned her to sit in front of him. So she did.

A couple of boys sat next to them. But they must have known Isaac since they turned and looked at him.

The more mature looking one with a uneven jawline spoke quietly, "Have you, Derek, or Peter found them yet?"

Isaac shook his head, "No."

The other boy looked at Daniel, "Hey, this is not an open conversation." He practically snapped at her.

She quickly turned around, "S-Sorry…"

"Don't be Daniel. Guys this is Daniel; she's with us." Isaac explained.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Stiles." He smiled. Bipolar much?

"I'm Scott McCall." The other nodded.

"Are you one of them too?" Stiles asked with something in his voice; worry maybe?

She shook her head. "But Peter wants me to be…"

Stiles let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank God."

"You've already met Peter?" Scott ignored Stiles.

"And Derek…" She nodded. He knew them? Was he a werewolf too? She wondered.

"More like ran from him. Peter tried to forcefully change her." Isaac shook his head. "But Derek stopped him."

"Are you taking his offer?" Scott looked at her.

She shrugged, "I'm thinking about it."

Stiles groaned and Scott shook his head, but the teacher came in before they could say anything.  
***

Courtney sat awkwardly in the front seat of Derek's black Camaro. He drove what, she was sure, 20 miles over the speed limit. She fiddled with her sleeve as they drove on.

"Have you got your answer?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've decided…I'm accepting it."

Derek only nodded. "You're sure?"

She nodded, "I want to help you find Boyd and Erica…"

He glanced at her, "You know?"

"Scott told me about it during school."

Derek sighed, "Of course he did. Well, let's get over to the house and get this over with." As if possible he sped up. And Daniel suddenly felt sure of herself as he pulled in beside the house.

Second Chapter! Whatcha think? Should I continue? (:


	3. The day off

Hey guys, sorry it's so late. It's past 8:35PM here. But I finally got time to upload. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and all that good stuff! You guys are so nice! (:  
Sorry for any mistakes!  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, Scott. Isaac already told me everything." Daniel reassured him for the second time that day. He nodded and headed back out to the field. She leaned back and waited for practice to end. She had been warned about the alpha pack to the hunters to the kanima a few months ago. But something inside kept her calm and cool about all the dangers.

Being a new werewolf she didn't feel any different. And she sure didn't look any different. Same wavy hair, same blue eyes (that didn't glow), same slim physique. No extended claws, glowing eyes, fangs, or extra hair anywhere. She was kind of thankful for that though. She would hate to have to hide the rest of her life over her looks.

But looking out at Isaac and Scott practicing, they didn't have any of that either. She knew if she got angry enough she would 'transform', or on the full moon she was forced to change, but was that it?

And man did she love that she could hear everything around her. Some of the things said about her, she wished she couldn't hear, but she was still thankful for it. The sight was nice too, since she could now see the board in the back of the classroom. But the smell was awful. Something's should not be smelled…by anything in her opinion.

Since she was given her 'gift' as Isaac called it or 'curse' as Stiles called it, she wasn't home often enough for her father to try anything. She was out with Derek, Peter, and Isaac searching for Derek's two lost members. And although they weren't any closer to finding them then they had been a month ago she felt like she was a big help. And although Peter and Isaac both had vocalized that she was, she wasn't going to stop until she found them both.

The whistle blowing jerked her out of her thoughts and Isaac held up his finger. One minute. She didn't care to wait, honestly, she had nothing better to do anyways. She was pleased Isaac had been okay with her choice. Scott and Stiles didn't seem so happy, but they stilled talked to her as though they were friends. Friends. The thought made her smile. She was glad everything seemed to be looking up with her.

"Who's the creepy girl just sitting there staring the guys down?" She glanced up and found two girls sitting a few rows up from her.

"I think her name is Daniel Davis, and Lydia you do the same thing all the time." The brunette grinned.

"But it's not creepy when someone pretty does it." Lydia flipped her auburn hair and gave a small half smirk half smile.

The brunette looked down at Daniel and quickly glanced away. Daniel narrowed her eyes. This was one of those times she wished she didn't have good hearing. But her mood lifted up abruptly when Isaac jogged over, freshly showered, and smiling.

"Sorry about that, Daniel. I didn't think you want to smell me after a brutal practice like that."

"I can still smell you," She laughed, "But thanks for trying anyways."

She stood up and Stiles and Scott ran over but they only seemed interested in the girls behind Daniel.

"Scott, hey." Alison smile and walked down to him followed by Lydia.

"Hey Alison, Lydia." He nodded and flashed a smile.

"Who's the girl?" Lydia looked her up and down with distaste.

"I'm Daniel Davis, the new girl, looking for a hot boyfriend within the lacrosse team." She said sarcastically with her own smirk.

Lydia's mouth opened and she gave a half glare, and then smiled. "I'm Lydia Martin, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Can't say I have…" Daniel answered and Lydia looked away quickly like she was hurt. Good, Daniel thought. She already didn't like her.

"Hi Daniel, I'm Alison." She smiled politely.

Daniel nodded.

"Ready to go, Daniel? Scott, I think is supposed to be helping tonight, too."

Scott nodded, "Yeah. After so long I figured Derek, Peter, and Isaac could use another hand at finding Erica and Boyd."

"Do you need some help?" Alison offered. So she knew too? Daniel wondered how many people did.

Scott shook his head, "I'm not even bringing Stiles along. You guys might just get in the way."

"I have a car…" Stiles muttered.

"And I have inhuman speed." Scott turned to him.

"Well yeah…but…uh…" He sighed, "Yeah I got nothing."

They said their goodbyes and split into groups. Isaac, Daniel, and Scott walked towards the woods and Alison, Lydia, and Stiles to the parking lot. Before they could make it too far Derek ran up to meet them at the field.

"Peter thinks he found something and ran off on his own."

"So?" Scott asked.

Derek looked at him and crossed his arms, "So we don't do anything tonight until Peter is for sure."

"We just sit here…?"

Derek shrugged, "Go out and be teenagers. But tonight you don't have to do anything. Go home."

Daniel looked down; she didn't want to go home. Anywhere but there.

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone texting someone. "If you guys find something, call me." He took off and Daniel saw Alison standing by her car smiling. She wondered if they were going out. She didn't ponder it too much.

"Want to go get dinner with me, Daniel?" Isaac glanced at her.

She nodded and he started to walk off. Looking at her phone she was surprised to see it was 6. Practice was longer than she had thought.

"Call if Peter comes back…" She took off after Isaac's retreating figure and came up beside him.

They walked for a while, neither talking just enjoying the peacefulness of the dying day. She hated how soon the sun began to set but now she hated it even more that she had been turned. But she asked for it. It was her choice and she jumped at it and held on. Even if it was just a piece of thread. And she was just fine with it, because it sure as hell was strong enough to keep her up and pull her straight out of the hole she was falling through.

Chapter 3! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, follows and all! You Wolfies, rock! (:


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I'm so busy there is no way I can post for a couple of more days. But don't worry. I promise I'll make up every chapter I've missed as fast as I can. I'm really sorry about this guys! :( Just please be patient and understand that I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can. I'm sorry to disappoint you. \:


End file.
